micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
S3HC (Sol-III Human Commonwealth)
The Sol III Human Commonwealth, (Esperanto: suno III oma ʂtatkomunumo), (S3HC/'s3oʂ'), is a socialist convention that regroups the humans of the entire planet commonly known as Earth, officially Sol III, according to the Administrative Convention. Nominally a utopian collectivist-anarchist socialist syndicate commonwealth, it is composed of 867 administrative terrestrial ecoregions, 232 protected marine ecoregions and 426 protected freshwater ecoregions. At 510.1 million km2, it is the largest-spanning convention on Sol III, but recognizes the rest of living entities as independent to human regulations and has the second largest human population known to humanity, at constant regulated levels of around 2 billion registered humans inside administrative zones. Its highest level of administrative council moves in cycles of random relocation across the entire planet, depending on geopolitical issues, every 1-24 days, depending on local solar timechange. Its largest city by population is ɛɵakwini, with around 2.4 million registered human inhabitants, located in the zœʈɚɑfʁikɑ manɢʁovz administrative ecoregion, formerly situated in the Republic of South Africa, the British Empire and previous KwaZulu states. Each administrative ecoregion has an elected council, and one chosen council member from each ecoregion is a member of the high council. The geography and climate are extremely diverse, with seasons varying on latitude and longitude. Overall, it is a fairly urbanized planet, with around 50% of the population living in major cities. The entirety of humanity lived on what is now the S3HC, divided into 195 nations based on language, religion, geography and history, mainly. They were supremely regulated by a non-coercive council of representatives, called the United Nations, from the year 1945, the end of the Second World War, until 2025, when the council disintegrated amidst the beginnings of climatic change of 2025-2030, which ended with the founding of the S3HC, spanning over the entire planet. Its subsequent social, economic and political revolution brought the world into a new era of equity, political freedom and living rights, ending with the constitution of May 22, 2030, in secret honour of ɢɹesiæn vɝɢez', a daughter of a privateer leader, partnership announcement date to ksavɛɾo ɭoɾefiɭo, the perpetrator of the unification of the S3HC, and birthday. Officially, the S3HC is a representative utopian-collectivist-anarchist socialist syndicate commonwealth. Its GDP per capita adheres to humanitarian levels, and overall, to the population of around 2 billion people. The country is developed and has a very high standard of living, with social services, universal healthcare, protection of living rights and free education up to the (27th) year. It is linguistically, ethnically and religiously diverse. Etymology To progress through the name of the S3HC in proper order, it starts with Sol III, the common name for the planet on which resides the S3HC. Since Sol is the Romæan (a defining language based in what is now the Mediterranean biome in the first known state-entity) word for the Sun, the star of this solar system, and since Earth is the third planet from the Sun, hence it is named 3; Sol III. Secondly, H stands for Human. As mentioned before, the S3HC has a different definition of state than pre-resourcers would; it should be considered a non-restricting but enciting accord, unanimous to the humans of Sol III upon their birth. With that mindset, it is not a human entity governing over everything else, but a cooperative, humble human understanding of the world, for pre-resource states did not acknowledge that in their names. Finally, the S3HC is officially a commonwealth, hence the C, however this has adapted its meaning from the pre-resource age British use of the word, implying a non-governmental post-colonial friendship; its modern meaning implies more of a socialist, governmental institution while conserving the somewhat-anarchal values of the accord. This transcription of the meaning of S3HC is a work of ksavɛɾo ɭoɾefiɭo, a major founding figure of the S3HC, a representative of Geography, Climate & Environment thing History thing Demographics thing Government & Politics thing Law Enforcement & Crime thing Economy thing Infrastructure thing Culture thing See Also thing Notes thing References thing External Links thign